Olympus
"Disaster, Destruction, Annihalation... Master Lucius... All of your enemies will submit to you... Or they will perish." is one the two Advisors of The Black Dog Army and the Left-hand-man of the Former , Lucius commonly known by his alias , 'he is hardly known to many if any marines or other affiliations around the world. He is more rumored as the , as he acted as "The Black Dog"'s personal assassin and guard. Though it is uncertain why Lucius would have need of a personal guard, it is understood that Olympus is a master assassin and expert in the art of war. After the revelation and defection of the Former Admiral Kokken and the formation of the Black Dog Army, Olympus became a widely known threat with his name popping up all over the world as the nightmare before the dawn. Responsible for the murder of numerous marines of rank and lower, it is easily understood why such a monster was never known until now. Used as the center of intimidation and fear among the Black Dog Army, Olympus acts out any order that Lucius gives out, Following him loyally and devotedly, executing any and all who disobey Lucius' orders or decline him of what he wants. Olympus is the man/machine that Lucius will use to hunt out and eliminate all threats and forces that refuse to serve under the Black Dog Army. Olympus is known discreetly as the first ever Cyborg, forged himself over 100 years ago. Which would also make him the oldest living Majin in the world, and one of the only people aware of the Majins original name. Through the years his work he has adapted his styles and skills and become a master of war, as well as knowledgable of disasters. Olympus has bided his time along the timeline upgrading himself with the help of master scientists, only to have them die "accidentally" one after the other. Unfortunately though, with Vegapunk so heavily protected by the Marines and Arthur Primal long gone, Bane Shotman was his next choice in recieving an upgrade, and so he approached Bane, requesting help and offering pay using the usual series of words that assisted him in luring in other scientists. After getting the modifications he required, he attempted to kill Bane but underestimated his resourcefulness. But after fighting with Bane and causing a shocking aftermath disforming Bane's body, he was stopped before killing the wounded gunsmith by Primo Afro another member of the Skyline Pirates, though Olympus was able to escape before being killed. As such he now follows Lucius loyally through everything and anything, believing that one day soon he will be able to exact his revenge on Primo Afro and annihilate the rest of the pirate crew, reclaiming his ghost status to pirates. He currently holds a bounty of 475,000,000 and is the consumer of the rear Devil fruit the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Asura. Appearance Olympus is a tall, muscular man who with orange skin that has black three black stripe like patches on both sides of his ribs. His face is a sapphire blue color with a Cheshire grin that stretches all the way across the mask and sharp eyes resembling the rings of the Samsara, sharing it's faded gold-red coloration, unblinking and searching. and a pointed nose and upon his head is a cylindrical crown, a bright gold with black inlay beneath the pattern with fanned wings held in place by twin red orbs, darting out as fire and a jewel of a heart at the center of the head piece and has earlobes that reach his shoulders. He is dressed in a very luxurious manner similar to how dresses to emphasize his "godliness": he wears loose, black pants, and around his waist there is a orange veil tied around his waist with a red sash. He wears gold bracelets on both his arms, legs, forearms and around his throat are two golden chokers, one just below the chin, the other around the base of his neck, a earring on his left ear that is connected to a chain of cords that are braided and connected to his upper pectoral muscle, and two little gold rings around his bigger and middle toes, he also has on a necklace made up of ornate prayer like-bead, six beads in total around the length of his neck. Like Enel he prefers to go barefoot. He always carries a lard silver Twin Pike with him which he uses in battle. His hair is tightly braided and gilded with loose concoction that gives it a sheen, letting it lay across his shoulder. When using his Devil Fruit he gains Six Arms similar looking to his own as well as three faces each with a different expression the face on the left is expressing sadness, while the one on the right expresses anger and his original face it's ever present sadistic joyful look. After the time skip not much has changed other than him growing a little taller and gaining tribal like Tattoo's darting across his upper torso, in vector like patterns ending with circular dots; from his neck to his toes in deep blue color, which gives him an almost godly look. Category:Slyifer Category:Cyborg Category:Former Marine Category:Black Dog Army Member Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Assassin Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stealth Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Psycho